Gangster To Savior (CANCELED BEING REWRITTEN)
by Crimson Needle
Summary: THIS STORY IS BEING REWRITTEN
1. Born To Wear Red

I DON'T OWN MASS EFFECT

Gangster To Savior

Chapter One: Born To Wear Red

Desmond had been running from three men which he had stolen from and turned into an alley he is cornered by the three.

"You don't fucking steal from us!" One of the men had a wooden bat Desmond looked down he gripped tighter on the stolen watch.

"So you're not gonna give it back?"

He shook his head no.

"Sorry about this kid." The man looked to his left to the man with the wooden bat he shifts his head towards Desmond he charges he swings the bat he hits Desmond's forehead he falls to the ground he goes to a blur he felt his head it was wet he felt kicks hitting his stomach and chest he felt a fist hit his face all he wants is for someone to come along and help then he hears a woman's voice

"Hey!"

"The fuck do you want?"

"What kind of men are you beating the crap out of what i'm guessing is a seven year old?"

"Actually im Eight" Desmond corrects the woman as he groans in pain

"Yeah well the brat stole my watch and he wouldn't give it back"

"So you get your two buddies and a baseball bat so you can ask him nicely?"

"Shut up smart mouth just leave us to our business"

"No your going to leave so I don't have to throw you all in that dumpster" She shifts her head to the right

One of the men laughs out loud

"Three guys with a baseball bat and one girl unarmed." Desmond hears a loud bang that makes his ears ring

"Who said i was unarmed, now leave the kid alone and get out of here" Everything goes silent

"Come on guys we can take he-" Desmond hears another bang and he hears something fall to the ground one of the men screams in pain

"Christ she shot Jake in the foot!" The two men standing put their hands up and the man now known as Jake cradled his left foot

"Okay we'll go just let us get out friend...alright"

"Fine with me" One of the men picks up the wounded man and they walk or in this guys case hops away, Desmond vision was still hazy he heard footsteps approaching

"You ok kid?"

"Yeah thanks for helping me"

"Come with me kid, whats your name?" Desmond shakes his head to his vision he see's a woman in her early twenties her hair had been dye'd red She was wearing a Red crop top Black Skinny Jeans and black sneakers and a Red bandanna was tied around her left arm she reached out

"Desmond O'Brian, whats yours?" He grabbed the woman's hand and she pulled him to his feet

"Camreon Shepard, of the Tenth Street Reds" Desmond jumped at the last three words

"What?"

"Your...Tenth Street?"

"Yeah something wrong with that, by the way if you hadn't noticed your heads bleeding like a waterfall" Shepard pointed to the open gash in the boys head

"Lets just get out of here" He held the wound on his head

"Come here let me hold you up" Shepard wrapped his left arm around her shoulders

Within time they had made their way to Tenth Street territory Shepard knocks on a door to an apartment building

"Yo?" Desmond heard a mans voice

"Its Camreon open up we need help!"

"We?"

"Just open the door Rick!" Desmond heard the unclicking of locks the door was opened Shepard shoved the man out of the way

"Who the fuck is this?"

"Later Rick!, give me some help wont you?" She laid him down on the couch

"Tell me who the hell he is first and i'll help"

"His names Desmond I've saved him from three punks who we're beating the shit out of him and his heads bleeding like hell so get me something to wrap his head with...please?"

"Fine jeez" The man now known as Rick grabbed a towel

"Hold his head up" Shepard grabbed each side of his head and lifted it up Rick placed the towel on Desmond's forehead and wrapped it around his head

"That'll help"

"Damn my head head hurts"

"Sure it does...whats your name again?" Rick poured cold water on the towel

"Desmond O'Brian"

"Desmond O'Brian..." Rick put a finger to his chin

"Thats a perfect name for a gang-banger!"

"What...?"

"Nothing"

"Just go to sleep kid this should be healed when wake you up" Shepard patted Desmond's forehead Desmond shut his eyes and drifted to slip

X Present X

A nineteen year old Desmond sprung up from his bed he rubbed his forehead he was sweating

"Damn man"He put his face to his palms that's the third time this month he's relived the moment him and his 'Big Sister' met when he woke up the next day after he was saved and his wound was healed and luckily he didn't have a concussion the woman who had saved him gave him a read scarf which meant he was under the protection of the Tenth Street Reds of course growing up around these people he eventually became one of them he went from a Red Scarf and being a blond to a Red T-Shirt Black Jeans and Black Sneakers with Red laces and his hair had been dye'd red he sat up from his bed.

He walked down the stairs to find an old friend

"Hey Rick" Desmond waved

"Sup K9"

"Your still calling me that?" Yeah Desmond earned the name 'K9' after he bit a guys thumb and bit to the bone from then on he was known as 'K9'

"Gonna call you that till your dead kid...you still going to Shepard's funeral?"

"Of course I am...damn grew up on the streets saved the Citadel and The Council killed a Rogue Spectre just so her Ship can get blown to pieces by an unknown hostile and they couldn't even recover the body"

"Man you know I would go if I wasn't on parole kid" Rick patted his shoulder

"In fact what time is it?" Desmond checked his watch

"Shit gotta go or the shuttle gonna leave without me!" Desmond charged to the door

"Umm...bye?" Rick shrugged as Desmond took off on his Dirt Bike to Shuttle Transport

**WELL GUYS AND GIRLS THAT'S THE FIRST CHAP LET ME KNOW WHAT YA'LL THINK PLEASE? WELL AS ALWAYS PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND IF U FLAME U GO BYE BYE **


	2. A Reunion

I DON'T OWN MASS EFFECT 2

Gangster To Savior

Chapter Two: A Reunion

X Torfan, 0237, 2183 X

Desmond pulled down his hood as he walked down the ramp to the planet of Torfan he had heard the story more than once Camreon Shepard the 'Butcher Of Torfan'.

Before the Military's full assault Torfan was a haven for Slavers, Criminals, or any type of Outlaw then came the day The human Alliance made a full assault on the planet and as Officers kept falling leadership started going from man to man until the reigns went to a man named Major Edward Kyle and the Major couldn't take the weight and he was given an Honorable Discharge and the reigns we're passed to freshly promoted Major Camreon Shepard.

Instead being tactical and resourceful like they wanted she ordered all able bodied men and women to pick up weapons and charge on the hostile's main fortress it was successful...however they took heavy losses after the horrific battle on Torfan she was nicknamed.

Camreon Shepard 'Butcher Of Torfan' and because of her 'bravery' she promoted to Commander, although others thought she didn't deserve it.

To be honest Desmond kept dozing off during last words given by former teammates humans, a Turian, Qurian, Krogan, Asari although Desmond couldn't hear a word they we're saying there we're people protesting outside the funeral calling her things like

"False Hero!"

"Gangster Bitch"

and of course

"Butcher Of Torfan"

After the Ceromoney and maybe a 'few' tears from Desmond a fire was lit in her honor.

The plan for Desmond was Funeral, Tears, Shake hands get out.

Everything was going according to till the moment he felt a person approaching him from behind

"Excuse me?" It was the same Turian who had said a few words at the podem

"Sup?" Desmond could wait the shuttle didn't leave for another ten minutes.

"Guessing from your appearance you are Desmond 'K9' O'Brian?"

"Yeah who wants to know?"

"Garrus Vakarin a friend of Shepard's" The Turian now known as Garrus held out his left hand he had something in his right, The boy in Red shook hands with the Blue Armored Turian

"Listen I got something for you" He revealed the item in his right hand it was...it was...

"That's Camerons old bandanna"

X Normandy Months Before battle of The Citadel X

"Garrus can I talk to you for minute?" The First Human Spectere exited the Elevator to the Cargo Hold

"Sure what is it Shepard?" Garrus had time its not like he had any calibrations to do or anything

"I'm sure you are aware of my past correct?"

"Yes ma'am the battle of Torf-"

"No-no-no not what happened on Torfan before that before I even joined the Alliance"

"Oh those days, yes you were associated with the Tenth Street Reds" Shepard nodded

"Yep well I had a friend, actually he was more of the little brother I never had, before I joined the Alliance I just abandoded him on Earth without saying goodbye his name was Desmond O'Brian but we liked to call him K9."

"Okay so what do you need me to do, do you want me to get him connected or possibly recruited into the Alliance?"

"No I know him he wont even go near a Recruiting Station and I just want you to do something...lets say I happen to die in the line of duty"

"Shep dont talk that."

"Ok just let me talk if that were to happen I want you to give him this" She brought out a old worn and torn Red bandanna.

The name 'Camreon' was stiched in black

"Alright i'll take it but i'm giving back to you when this is all over so you can give it to him yourself."

"Fine with me" Shepard nodded and made her way to the elevator

"And Garrus" Garrus looked up

"Thanks" The elevator doors slammed shut

X Present X

"She wanted you to give this to me?" Desmond took the bandanna into his palm

"Yeah she did, you know she said you were like the little brother she never had."

"Yeah sh-she was a good sister to."

"You know I could tell you all the things that happened in time when we we're on our mission to stop Saren what do you say wanna stay in contact?"

"Hell why the fuck not here's my Email"

X Two Years Later X

Two years...Two years she has been dead

"Feels only like yesterday I got the memo" Desmond layed flat on his back only to see the ceiling fan spinning giving the boy in red a nice cold breeze as he layed there getting nice and cool.

'DING BITCH YOU GOTTA EMAIL' (A/N: HA Anyone notice the GX7 reference there)

"I HATE YOUR EMAIL NOTICE!" Rick from downstairs

"Whateves'" Desmond sat at his computer

The email marked

'Garrus Vakarin'

Subject: CHECK THIS OUT NOW!

He clicked opening the email

it only read

'Come to the Citadel now! Don't worry I wired you some credits for a shuttle ride just get to the Citadel! Meet right outside C-Sec HQ

"Alright haven't been their since the umm incident"Indeed their was a little incident at the Citadel a couple years ago...but we'll get into that later

X Hours later X

Desmond's shuttle landed outside a Welcome Center.

Desmond decided to walk right on in a door opened to a short hallway he walked to a yellow line which read

'STOP'

A blue barrier began to go up and down the hallway

"The hell is this?"

"Its for Security re-"

The conversation was interrupted to an Alarm

The Gate guard pulled his Predator

"The machine detected a weapon on your person"

"Relax...just stay calm okay im gonna pu-"

"Hold on one minute...'Dont Move' " The officer checked his earpiece

"Yes...wha- what do you mean he's been pardoned...Wait Captain Bailey isn't the child who bit your- "

"Oh shit Bailey" Indeed the officers thumb he had bit to the bone was indeed Captain Baileys all Desmond knows he did something to piss him off

The Officer let a long sigh

"Yes sir" The officer let down his Predator

"Okay kid you've been cleared to pass"

"Cool...Thanks Garrus" The boy in red walked right on through there he was Captain Bailey

"Umm this is awkward"

"Yes..Yes it is your the reason I have to wear this" Bailey stuck his left thumb it was wrapped in bandages

"Yeah...so im supposed to meet someone here maybe he passed through here His Name is Garrus Vakarin." Desmond planted his palms on the desk

"Desmond!" There he was sitting right outside he made a large wave to the Boy in Red

"Nevermind"

Desmond did a bro hug with the Turian

"Don't turn around" Garrus held the boys shoulders

"Why?"

"Just don't turn around" Desmond felt another pair of arms around his chest

"The he-' "

"Sup K9" Desmond froze could...could it be?

**HA LEAVING IT THERE CLIFFHANGER-ISH SO LET ME KNOW WHAT YA'LL THOUGHT AS ALWAYS LEAVE A REVIEW AND THANK YOU FOR READING **


	3. Being Rewritten

This story is currently being rewritten don't know when the new story will appear possibly in the next few months still in the planning phase trying to make the story A LOT better.


End file.
